Mine
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: "I could kiss you better." Those words surprised even Hikaru himself. But he couldn't stop himself. The words kept tumbling out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them. (prompt from wecouldntfindthatblog on tumblr)


_Damn Honey had to lose his stupid bunny._

Hikaru stomped through the hallways bitterly. It's not just because Honey was careless and too wrapped up in clinging and sobbing onto Mori that was really bothering him. It was more over Kaoru splitting after club without even telling him where he was going. They told each other everything. For heaven's sake they even share the same bed what was it that Kaoru couldn't tell him?!

The twin just grumbled and pushed the door to the club room open angrily.

And froze.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Kaoru pulled his lips off the girls in shock, staring at his brother with his eyes wide. He didn't even get a good glimpse of the girl as she ran off.

"Wait! Hikaru it's not what you think!"

"So you finally found yourself a girl? Was that what you didn't want to tell me?"

_Why am I so jealous?_

Kaoru's face flushed, "N-No! I didn't! Look you've got the wrong idea!"

Hikaru shrugged, pushing down his will to go after the girl and scare her away from his brother. _His _brother. _Mine. _"So what? I don't mind," that's a lie, "I just wished you would have told me earlier."

"Hikaru would you just listen-!"

"I'm going to head home okay? Oh, and make sure you get Honey's bunny to him before he drowns the rest of the club in tears."

And Hikaru walked off.

They didn't talk the rest of the day, or the next for that matter. Kaoru was still too wrapped up in his guilt. Hikaru was still confused over everything he had though that day.

_Mine? I called him mine?_

But Hikaru, never being one to let anything out just let it sit in him. He let the confusion and anger and jealousy and "_love?" _fester inside until it felt almost toxic. He had to avoid his brother just so he wouldn't snap at him. He knew if he did that Kaoru would cry and he could never stand that. He couldn't bear to see the hurt on his face or see his eyes waver. So he slept on the couch. He stayed far away and on the few occasions they did have to be close he pretended he wasn't there at all. It was better for Kaoru this way. He just had to keep this up until it all went away.

Of course he wasn't expecting Kaoru to actually approach him.

"Can I explain what you saw on Friday?" he asked quietly.

It startled him. He hadn't heard his brother address in the last couple of days.

"There's nothing to explain," Hikaru said carefully, lightly treading over his words, "You have a girlfriend. Cool. It's about time."

"Hikaru you've got the wrong-."

"Does she kiss good?"

"What"  
"I could kiss you better."

Those words surprised even Hikaru himself. But he couldn't stop himself. The words kept tumbling out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"You don't need her. I'm the only one you need. I've been with you through everything and it was always just the two of us and I don't want that to change. She's not good enough for you! _I am. _I'm the one who put bandaids on your knees when you crashed your bike. _I'm _the one who held you at night when you had nightmares. _I'm _the one who's taken care of you! You don't need anyone else but me!"

"Hikaru-."

"I'm the only one who can love you! I'm the only one who has, at least this way. You're mine. Not someone else's. I want you. I don't care if it's selfish or cruel because that's what you did to me!"

"Hik-."

Hikaru's face was red now, his breath coming in pants. Everything he'd thought of these past couple of days, all the feelings kept pouring out. "I love you okay? I love your stupid little jokes and the way you fake cry to fool all those stupid girls and I love how you always know what to say to make me feel better! And I don't want you near her anymore!"  
"That girl was Kyoya!" Kaoru screamed.

Confusion was clear on the other twins face, "What?"

His brother clenched his fists, "I was practicing my kissing because I got the lead in the school musical you brat! And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me for even trying out let alone needed lessons on kissing. Kyoya was stupid enough to agree to help me not knowing what he was helping me with! So I put him in a dress and a wig and took pictures and told him if he didn't help me learn how to kiss I'd spread them all over the school!"

Kaoru looked at his brother still fuming, watching his confusion slowly melt to shock and then embarresment.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, and if you would have just listened to me when you saw I could have explained it and you wouldn't have ignored me these past couple of days. Do you know what that did to me?! _Do you?! _It hurt Hikaru."

"I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't! You just didn't think it through! You never do!"

"I'm leaving."

"Hikaru!"  
"And that whole speech about me loving you, that was a lie. I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"We both know it's not," and before Hikaru could even realize what was happening his brother's lips were on his. He almost melted into it, almost kissed him back, but Kaoru pulled away before he could.

"I can see through you brother," He told him smiling, "I always have. I knew you loved me. I could tell."

"I wouldn't have made fun of you for trying out for the school musical."

"And now you know I love you too."

"I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Don't be. It got a confession out of you, so now I don't have to worry about freaking you out when I get close. And now I can kiss you without you killing me."

"I wouldn't have killed you."

Kaoru laughed, "Sure you wouldn't."

And then they kissed again, and it was just the two of him. And the only thing going through their minds was how right this was, how comfortable and safe and loved they both felt. Yeah they should have felt guilt over the fact that they were brothers, that they shared the same blood. But no matter which way they looked at it they knew they wouldn't let that be a problem. They loved each other. Isn't that what mattered?

And later Kaoru confessed that he also needed those kissing lessons for the time he finally got the courage to kiss his brother.


End file.
